


Not just for breakfast

by abp1402



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food Fetish, Food Kink, M/M, Nutella, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: Derek likes to indulge.





	Not just for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovie/gifts).



> This was originally posted some time ago and was supposed to be 4 chapters but I decided to change it into a one-shot instead. I've edited it and taken away chapter 2. I'll make that into its own fic soon(ish). The fic hasn't been betaed, all mistakes are mine!  
> Whovie, I hope you like this version better.  
> Kudos and comments are always nice!  
> Come read my other works!

Not just for breakfast

Derek had a secret. He had a secret he’d tried to hide for a long time. It was getting harder and harder to keep it to himself, though; ever since the Pack had moved with him to the renewed Hale house, Derek could barely get a few minutes by himself to indulge in his secret passion. 

Today, however, the Pack had organized a picnic, Stiles' idea of course, and they were going to head over to the small lake located at the far end of the Hale property. Boyd and Scott had carried a picnic table and the girls had prepared a huge picnic basket. They planned to be out all day, so Derek was happy. 

He had been invited, but immediately refused, making up some lame excuse that everyone bought. Everyone but Stiles, of course. The little fucker had just looked at him and smirked, as if he knew exactly what Derek was going to do the minute everyone was out of earshot. Derek did not care, though. It had been months, and he finally got the house to himself. 

After checking absurdly through the blinds of his room’s window, as if he wouldn’t be able to hear anyone from miles and miles away, Derek crouched next to his bed and loosened the floorboard next to it. He removed the cloth wrapped package with care and placed the contents on his nightstand. 

Derek was practically vibrating with excitement. If anyone had seen him, they wouldn’t have believed this man was an Alpha. A whine escaped his lips once he removed the lid, inhaling slowly and trying not to lose control. He just stared at the contents for a minute, not quite believing his luck of being completely alone with the chance to do this. He grabbed the container and sat down on his bed, staring at the contents. 

He fondly remembered the last time he had indulged. He had truly enjoyed himself, finishing feeling completely satisfied, and this time would be no different. He placed the container on his nightstand and turned to fluff his pillows. He wanted to be as comfortable as possible when he did this. He then removed his shoes and socks and lay on his bed. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled again. The smell was amazing, and he got lost in it for a bit. At some point he thought he heard a noise, but after listening, he felt confident that no one was even close to the house. 

Derek grabbed the container and stuck his finger in it, completely coating it with the thick substance, pulling it out slowly and putting it in his mouth. His moan was throaty when the taste hit his mouth. 

Derek loved Nutella with a passion that was only bested by his shame of doing so. He always lost control when he got his hands on a jar, so he always hid it and did his best to forget about it. His reaction to Nutella was what embarrassed him. Every time Derek ate Nutella, he got hard. It was a fact of life, one he had learned unfortunately at a very unfortunate time, while trying it for the first time next to Laura. There was nothing he could do to avoid it, and it had been hilarious for Laura and the rest of his family once she had shared the story. Boundaries? What boundaries?

Derek sucked his finger slowly, feeling the swelling of his cock with each swipe of his tongue. He dipped his finger in the jar again and got some more Nutella. He had learned a long time ago that eating straight from the jar got him going even faster.

He stuck his finger in his mouth again, and with his free hand, he rubbed the bulge over his jeans in circular motions, feeling his cock swell even more. His hips bucked up and he moaned while sucking on his finger. The sweet taste of Nutella exploded in his mouth and his heartbeat got a bit faster. Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed it. 

He slowly unzipped his jeans and tugged them down to his knees one-handed while dipping his finger in the jar again. He carefully tugged at his balls and massaged them while moaning against his finger. He closed his hand around his cock and started to slowly pump it, as he started thrusting his finger in and out of his mouth. His moans escaped freely, and he was getting more and more aroused by each passing moment. 

He stuck two fingers in the jar and scooped out a huge amount of Nutella, then started rubbing his nipples with it. There was something in its texture that excited him further. He imagined a hot tongue licking at this Nutella-covered nipples, and his other hand started pumping his cock faster and a little bit tighter.

Derek got lost in the feeling. He was so gone he did not notice his bed dipping by the weight of someone else, nor did he notice the heartbeat that was going a mile a minute right next to him. It had been so long since he’d indulged, he blocked out anything else. 

However, he could not ignore the flick of a tongue against his nipple. He opened his eyes, startled, and came face to face with a very smug, very turned on and very hot Stiles. Or Stiles with his tongue on Derek’s chest, to be more accurate. Derek gasped and tried to scramble backwards, to sit, to get away from this obnoxious, infuriating, delicious kid, but Stiles grabbed him by his forearms to stop him.

His tongue circled Derek’s nipple, and Derek could not contain the moan that escaped him. This seemed to encourage Stiles, who bit down a little, earning himself a gasp and a shocked look. He smirked and continued what he was doing, lapping at the nipple and removing every trace of Nutella from it. Once he was done, he moved to the other one, repeating the process. 

Derek was speechless. He did not know what to do. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t heard Stiles walking into the house, or the bedroom. He was torn between shoving Stiles away or grabbing him and never letting him go. He knew he should have been ashamed of what he had been doing, but with Stiles things were never complicated. 

While Derek was considering what to do about the situation, Stiles picked up the Nutella jar, a wicked grin in place. Derek was still hard, already glistening with precome, and Stiles zeroed in on it. He carefully knelt down between Derek’s legs and raised a questioning brow. It seemed he was waiting from a signal from Derek before going any further. 

Derek bit his lips and closed his eyes, silently nodding. Stiles moaned at this and carefully brought the jar close to Derek’s cock. He tilted it and carefully dipped Derek’s cock in it. 

Derek opened his eyes in surprise, managing to scramble upwards on his elbows to have a better view of what Stiles was doing. Stiles moved the jar back and forth to completely cover Derek’s dick in Nutella. Why hadn’t he tried this before? Before he could continue questioning his early actions, though, Stiles was hovering on top of him, leaning against his arm and placing the jar on the nightstand again. 

Stiles carefully started to pull back, caressing Derek’s arm while moving to sit back. He just sat there for a few seconds, taking Derek in with his eyes. He observed him with his huge golden brown eyes, pupils blown, a hungry look on his face. Derek shivered under the scrutiny, but remained still. He was craving friction. The Nutella on his dick felt incredible and he wanted to stroke it. He moved his hand to do just that, and that sprung Stiles into action. 

Stiles moved further back and engulfed Derek’s dick with his mouth, moaning loudly around it. Derek’s hand went immediately to his head and he started thrusting slowly into Stiles' mouth, feeling amazing by the hot friction of Stiles' tongue against the head of his cock. Stiles was going at it as if Derek’s dick was the tastiest thing he had ever tried, and it had to be. Who didn’t like Nutella, after all?

Stiles drew his mouth away from Derek’s dick and concentrated on lapping at its head, circling it with his tongue, which made Derek moan louder and louder. He was going crazy with Stiles’ whimpers. He felt his control slipping when the tip of Stiles' tongue lapped at his slit.

In a blur, Derek pinned Stiles to the bed, his hands over his head, panting. Stiles smiled at Derek and wiggled his eyebrows, letting out a short laugh. This only fueled Derek’s impulses and soon Stiles found himself naked underneath a very naked, very turned-on werewolf.

The whole situation was a dream come true for Derek. If he had to be honest with himself, he had to admit that for the last few months, all he could think of whenever he could indulge, or even just day dreaming, was Stiles. His long, thin fingers, his moles, that mouth. He could fill a book with all the fantasies he had with Stiles as the central focus. To have him like this, naked underneath him, next to a Nutella jar, was his number one fantasy.

He growled when Stiles tried to move his hands. A warning. He slowly grabbed both Stiles hands with one hand and trailed the other down Stiles face, his neck, arm. He stopped and just looked, admiring the view. Stiles shuddered and closed his eyes for a second.

Gently, Derek moved to dip his finger in the Nutella jar. He then slowly traced his finger on Stiles mouth, upper lip first. Stiles couldn't stop himself from moaning. Softly, Derek lowered himself until they were nose to nose. The moment felt too intense, both looking into each other's eyes. And then Derek was kissing Stiles.

He had only dreamed about how wonderful Stiles would taste underneath the Nutella, but he had no idea it would be like this. Derek couldn't get enough of Stiles lips.  
Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. Derek's lips were so soft, and his beard felt amazing against his face. He managed to get his hands loose from Derek's grip and reached for the jar. He carefully dipped his fingers and smeared some on Derek's neck.

Derek moaned and Stiles took advantage of the distraction to start sucking on Derek's neck. It became like a battle, both dipping and smearing Nutella all over their bodies. Moans turned into laughter, the kind that comes with intimacy, and slowly but surely, they got themselves even harder.

Stiles opened his legs to accommodate Derek between them and Derek looked at him, questioning his actions. They haven't spoken a word since this has started, and Derek didn't want to break the spell, but he had to be sure this is what Stiles wanted.

As if Stiles had read his mind, he said "I want you, Derek, please..."

Derek surged forward and gave Stiles a kiss, while he prepared him with his fingers, the Nutella long forgotten. Once he deemed Stiles ready, and still kissing him, Derek looked him in the eye and started rubbing the tip of his cock in Stiles entrance.

The noises Stiles was making were driving Derek crazy. Stiles kept repeating "please" and "fuck me" over and over, running his fingers through Derek's hair, tugging at it a little.

Derek couldn't take it anymore and finally entered Stiles in one swift motion. He stopped, feeling the warmth of Stiles engulf him completely, and moaned against Stiles neck. After a few seconds, he started to move. Slowly at first, to give Stiles the chance to get used to it, but as soon as the moans became louder, he started really going at it. Stiles was so responsive, Derek couldn’t believe he had waited so long to have this. 

Stiles’s eyes were closed, moans and grunts coming from it with each thrust. Derek wanted him to open his eyes, he wanted to look into his eyes while he was inside of him. This was much more than a quick fuck for him, and he wanted to be sure he and Stiles where on the same page. 

He delicately kissed him, while thrusting more deeply, and Stiles opened his eyes in surprise. Derek held still and just looked at him, a smile on his face while he held Stiles by the shoulders and started thrusting slowly, deep. Stiles didn’t close his eyes again, a serious expression while Derek thrusted in him. He seemed to understand this wasn’t a one time thing for Derek. He bit his lip and let out the filthiest moan Derek had ever heard, and quickly moved his hand to wrap it around his dick. 

He looked at Derek dead in the eye and said “I’m about to come”, while thrusting into his hand in time with Derek thrusts. This was going to be over, and soon. 

Derek started going faster, and when Stiles started to come, he was quick to follow. 

Several minutes afterwards were spent trying to get their breath back to normal, while cuddling, wordlessly. This had been life changing for both of them, and now that it was over, neither knew what to say or how to act.

Stiles was the one to break the silence. 

“I’m never going to be able to look at Nutella again without getting hard.”

Derek laughed, hugging Stiles and kissing him on the nose. “Welcome to my life.”

THE END


End file.
